


Backstage

by Tyger



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, AU (complete), Community: au_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-15
Updated: 2011-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyger/pseuds/Tyger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn't really give a shit, or have much of an idea of what's going on, but it's not like it matters all that much.  (Band AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Backstage

**Author's Note:**

> for [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/profile)[**au_bingo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/au_bingo/) , prompt: band. (In the same 'verse as [Overnight Success](http://archiveofourown.org/works/194354))

        It doesn't take all that long for Roxas to not get asked when the band gets asked onto - stuff. Talk shows, that kind of thing. He often has to go _anyway_ \- they're always getting asked to do perform this song, or that one, or - well, whatever. He doesn't really give a shit, or have much of an idea of what's going on, but it's not like it matters all that much. People tell him just before he goes on stage, and why would he need more warning than that?

        Anyway, one night he's waiting around backstage while Hayner, Pence and Olette are talking to whatever guy's hosting this program. Xion's got a seat in the audience, and promises she'll cheer harder than anyone when they play. So he's alone, sitting on a box in a corner of the room, keeping out of the way of the techs. They tend to get pissy with him if he asks questions, which sucks, 'cause lighting's totally the coolest part of the stage business. _That_ he might give a shit about, if he got to play with it a little.

        But he doesn't, so he just sits in his corner and half-dozes with his eyes open. He's not really expecting much to happen - why would he be, right? - but after about half an hour this guy drifts by. He's not a tech, that's for sure - tech guys are way too hands-on practical to wear so much skin-hugging leather, and his shirt is not _quite_ see-through, which is. Uh. Yeah, Roxas appreciates the view. For the all of five seconds that the guy's in view, but hey. Breaks up the monotony, right? Roxas is all for things that break up monotony.

        Ten, twenty minutes later, he's got so bored that he's texting Xion, even though he knows she won't reply - she has this thing about appearing rude, so she won't even check her phone while she's in the audience. It just makes her twitch, and she'll probably hit him after the show. Which, totally worth it.

        "Hey," says a voice, and a half-second later someone slides over to sit next to Roxas.

        Roxas snaps his phone closed, looks up - oh hey, it's that hot guy. "Hey," he says. Turns his phone over in his hand.

        "You're Roxas, right?" hot guy says, grinning at him. Only a little bit sleazy, which has become disturbingly rare in Roxas' life.

        Roxas nods, and the grin widens, just a little.

        "I'm Axel, nice to meet you." And he sticks his hand out.

        Roxas looks at him for half a sec, then shakes. "Pleasure," he says, though he's not entirely sure it is. But still, hot guy, nothing better to do... he can't _really_ complain, right?

        Axel smirks. "I _heard_ you were clueless. Looks like rumour was right!" Roxas usually takes offence at that kind shit, but Axel doesn't seem at all mocking, just amused. Which, nice change. Yeah.

        "What?" he says, because seriously, what's he done - or not done, more like - _this_ time?

        "You really have no idea who I am, do you?"

        "Should I?" Seriously, is he supposed to know the name of everyone he meets, or something? Some days it really seems like it, and Roxas has _never_ given enough of a fuck about people to do that shit even for a lot of people he'd seen _every day_ , let alone people he'd never even fucking meant.

        Axel _laughs_. "You're a muso, you really kinda should," he says. "But I guess not. I'm the electric violinist for _Nocturnius_."

        Roxas has no idea who that is. "...electric _violin_?" he says, because seriously, what the hell. The fuck would think _that_ was a good idea.

        "Don't even fucking start I will _bury_ you," says Axel, looking, well. Ticked, and like he'd definitely pull through on that. Roxas tries not to, he really does, but he has to kind of smile at that. He _likes_ that sort of attitude.

        And, okay, most days Roxas would push him, and they'd get into a fight and maybe he'd win or maybe he'd lose and it'd be _epic_ , but not today. Even he knows if he goes on set all fucked up Hayner will _kill him_. And then Olette will get his remains, and - yeah, no. So he just shakes his head a bit, instead. "Well, whatever." It's not like it _really_ matters, even if it is kind of fucking hilarious.

        Axel eyes him, for a sec, like he's not sure he's really dropping it, but then he shrugs, and the grin's back.

        "Anyway, how's life, Roxas?" He asks it like he really wants to know, too, which is also pretty fucking rare these days.

        "Eh," says Roxas, shrugging. It's seriously the most honest answer he can give - his life isn't exactly _bad_ , he has a job and money and everything, but on the other hand his job is stupid and makes him want to punch people, so it's not like he's really enjoying himself, either.

        Axel raises an eyebrow at that, and looks like he's gonna ask more, but that's when one of the set crew comes over and starts ushering Roxas over towards the set itself.

        "Hey," says Axel, "will you be 'round after?" And Roxas isn't dumb enough to not know that means _do you want meet up again?_

        "I think so," says Roxas, which means _yes_.


End file.
